Elevator
:For other uses, see Elevator (Disambiguation). observes an elevator of Galactic Federation design on Aether.]] Elevators (or lifts) are a common transportation method built into developed areas or spacecraft. Very few inhabited locations do not feature them heavily as an access between areas or within levels of a single location. Description Elevators vary in design and method of propulsion. The 2D games featured slow floating panels that lowered and raised Samus along narrow tunnels. The elevators on planet Tallon IV use a traditional rail/pulley system. The elevators of Aether are much faster, utilizing a jet booster to launch the pads down and upwards at high speeds. In Metroid: Other M, the elevators are more like modern ones. Another varying aspect of elevators is the method of activation. Some require the user to simply step on them then use the Up or Down key commands, as do the elevators of Zebes or the ones on the Biologic Space Laboratories research station. In the first two games in the ''Prime'' Series, Samus must scan a nearby terminal to project a hologram. Upon entering this hologram, the elevator will activate. In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, there are several different ways to activate elevators. These include the use of Hand Scanners, touch-screen terminals, the Grapple Lasso and the old scanning method. In Other M, elevators activate immediately when Samus steps into them. At one point in Other M, Samus has to cause a broken elevator to fall and crush a Ghalmanian, simultaneously clearing her path. It's also possible for the elevator to crush Samus and kill her if she doesn't get into one of the alcoves built in the sides of the room within a certain time limit. Later, Samus also has to use a Morph Ball launcher to bust through the floor of another broken elevator and progress. Music *The elevator music from Metroid: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JIIIVzv0qIk *The elevator music from Super Metroid: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TPQQQa4mxY *The elevator music from Metroid: Zero Mission: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGtiOuQROY8 *The elevator music from Metroid Prime: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2uG6pOx3gY *The elevator music from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jgPElPIiKhE Trivia *Somehow, elevators will automatically "follow" Samus to whatever floor she is on, regardless if she used them or not. *In Metroid: Zero Mission, there is seemingly an elevator shaft connecting between the Starting Point in Brinstar and Crateria, but there is no actual elevator. Instead, Samus gains access between the two areas by launching upwards using a Morph Ball launcher, or simply dropping down. :*Even more curiously, an elevator is somehow present here in Super Metroid. *In the Sanctuary Fortress of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, during the second battle with Dark Samus, she manually activates an elevator that would normally require scanning by pounding on an Interface Module with the back of her fist, which suggests that Samus merely prefers to activate them through scanning. *Currently, Metroid II: Return of Samus is the only linear game that does not feature any elevators. The remake, Metroid: Samus Returns includes elevators connecting each area, as well as other elevators that connect different parts of an individual area. :*The elevator platform in Samus Returns features a pattern that rather resembles Mother Brain. *''Captain N: The Game Master'' features an elevator called the Gravulator, in The Locker. ''Metroid: Samus Returns'' manual "Transports you to different areas or levels." Gallery Samus artwork 29.jpg|Japanese Metroid guide VTFM Eerie Cave.png|''Victory Techniques for Metroid'' File:Norfair Koma Elevator Famiken Ryu.png|''Famiken Ryu'' File:Elevator Famiken Ryu.png|''Famiken Ryu'' File:Super Metroid Elevator.jpg|The elevator on the Ceres Space Colony, from Super Metroid. File:Beta_Fusion_18.png|Beta Fusion. File:Mprime 21 big.jpg|Frigate Orpheon render File:Connection_Elevator_to_Deck_Beta_orpheon_dolphin_HD.jpg|Connection Elevator to Deck Beta File:Elevator_Prime.png|Samus in in an elevator, Tallon IV. File:Elevator_Prime_2.png|Samus ascending an elevator in Prime. Chozo pattern tallon elevator.png|''Prime'' elevator platform pattern. File:Elevator_Echoes.png|Samus about to enter the elevator hologram in Echoes. File:Elevator_Echoes_3.png|Samus boards an elevator in Echoes. File:Elevator_Echoes_4.png|An Aetherian elevator in motion. File:Bioweapon_Research_Center_Elavator.png|An elevator in the Bioweapon Research Center in Metroid: Other M. File:Samus_steels_Elevator_Bioweapon_Research_Centre_HD.jpg|Samus descends into the deeper parts of the Bioweapon Research Centre. Elevator room.jpg|Main Elevator (Main Sector) (Gallery Mode) File:Fusion Varia Suit Samus Returns.png|''Metroid: Samus Returns'' ru:Лифт Category:Elevators Category:Zebes Category:Frigate Orpheon Category:Tallon IV Category:Celestial Archives Category:Alinos Category:Arcterra Category:Vesper Defense Outpost Category:Oubliette Category:Aether Category:GFS Olympus Category:Norion Category:Bryyo Category:Elysia Category:GFS Valhalla Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:BSL Category:Space Pirate technology Category:Chozo technology Category:Galactic Federation technology